onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:Stern Ritter
center|400px Archives: *Discussion utilisateur:Stern Ritter/Archive 1 *Discussion utilisateur:Stern Ritter/Archive 2 Créez un nouveau titre a chaque message. ---- TrafalgarLawdu77 (discussion) avril 6, 2014 à 17:55 (UTC), je peux rejoindre te team stp ? Ça va super et toi ? Ouais, c'est vrai j'ai été un peu déçu aujourd'hui, pas grand chose à en tirer, il était assez lent, il manquait d'action ^^ Celui de la semaine prochaine sera peut être meilleurs ^^ C'est à dire ? Tu veux dire un fond d'écran que toi seul verrait ? Oui, c'est possible :) avril 8, 2014 à 06:25 (UTC) Fond perso Eh bien tout à fait. Par contre attention, si tu en mets un, en le retirant, tu devras attendre une ou deux semaines pour que ça actualise. Les changements que tu feras prendront 15 minutes à être effectifs. Seul toi verra ce que tu as choisis. Déjà, tu choisis le fond que tu veux, puis tu prends l'adresse directe de l'image. Tu vas ici : http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Sp%C3%A9cial:Ma_page/wikia.css Tu créés la page, et tu mets ce code : /* Fond d'écran */ body { background: url('http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131228205713/onepiece/fr/images/a/a2/OPEWallpaper05.png') no-repeat fixed center top; } Tu remplaces le lien de l'image du code ci-dessus entre guillemets : http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131228205713/onepiece/fr/images/a/a2/OPEWallpaper05.png par celle que tu veux. Si tu comprends pas/tu n'y arrives pas, je peux te le faire. avril 8, 2014 à 20:20 (UTC) Yo stern ! en forme ? je te contacte.. en fait si c possible, je pense que tu y a penser x), faire une image du Hiken de Sabo. de plus, j'ai mis a jour le tableau des aptitudes logia, ducoup si t'a le temps tu pourra aussi l'ajouter là-bas ? a+ avril 9, 2014 à 17:37 (UTC) Jeune Maitre Salut stern peut tu venir sur le tchat stpp [[User:Flo121297|'Flo']] ]]| 45px|link= }}[[User talk:Flo121297|'121297']] avril 9, 2014 à 18:54 (UTC) Je suis super fatigué, je comprends rien à ce que tu me demande u.u avril 9, 2014 à 20:33 (UTC) Ok attends deux secondes :) avril 9, 2014 à 20:50 (UTC) /* Personnalisation du bandeau de présentation */ .UserProfileMasthead .masthead-info { background-image: url("http://sournoishack.com/uploads/953083538Water_Seven_Pry_sentation.jpg"); } Donc ça c'est le code à mettre. Pour le lien, c'est facile, il faut juste que tu trouve une image (Peu importe la taille en hauteur, ça peut être un fond d'écran ^^) qui fasse 900pixel de largeur. (Évidemment, plus tu te rapproche de 400*900, mieux c'est ^^) Si t'en trouves des jolies d'ailleurs, dis le moi, ça fait longtemps qu'elle est là cette fontaine ^^ avril 9, 2014 à 20:55 (UTC) Salut Stern, C'était pour savoir si l'image que j'ai mis sur la page Franky / Galerie Est autorisé ? Merci D'avance ^^ [[User:Mihawk_Moha|'Mihawk']] http://sournoishack.com/uploads/reduit1581190673Capture_du_2014_04_05_12_33_24.png [[User talk:Mihawk_Moha|'Moha']] avril 10, 2014 à 07:09 (UTC)Moha Mihawk Si, justement, c'est la même page ! Tu sautes deux lignes et tu ajoutes le code en plus de celui qui te permet de changer de fond :) avril 10, 2014 à 08:10 (UTC) Bonjour Stern ! :) Emperor Jarjarkine m'as proposé d'être son disciple mais il m'as dis avant que je devais te le demander donc est-ce que Emperor Jarjarkine peut être mon sensei ? Merci ! avril 11, 2014 à 22:21 (UTC) Je suis en train de le regarder, pas de soucis :) Je le fais a partir du "'''Pepping Mind" 'ou depuis le début quand elle scan aussi les sous fifres ? Où alors j'en fais deux un uniquement quand elle scan les sous fifres et l'autre où elle fait '''Pepping Mind '''pour illustrer cette technique, à moins que ce soit ce que tu me demande mdr Les deux sont réalisé et mis sur la page Giro Giro no Mi A toi de voir si il faut en mettre un des deux sur la page de Viola ou non, si non, il faut changer l'image du manga "Viola lit dans les pensées de Sanji" par celle de l'anime. RE:Mihawk Hein ? avril 13, 2014 à 17:43 (UTC) Tchat J'y suis avril 14, 2014 à 16:59 (UTC) Yo! Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu avant, j'avais un soucis de signature ^^ *Pour la Team, pas de soucis tu mets qui tu veux c'est le Maître xd *Et faut absolument faire un truc par rapport à Goldroger.. Ses modif's sont inutiles, j'en ai déjà annulé pas mal en 10 minutes ^^" Valoon/Val avril 15, 2014 à 11:59 (UTC) Je commence à te connaître & je sais que ça à tendance à te démanger x) Après je te préviens maintenant avant que ça s'aggrave, si tu vois toi aussi ce que je veux dire ^^ Valoon/Val avril 15, 2014 à 12:03 (UTC) Objection Salut Stern. Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à ce que Mihawk rejoigne la team. Je déteste son comportement. Sérieux. Et je siuss contr le fait qu'il soit MON disciple. Bref, je tenais à te dire cela oh et regarde ca: '''Goldrogerr a écrit : eh stern c'est quoi ta team ca m'intéresse' Commence par Changé ton comportement et t'es Modification Inutile....'-- avril 15, 2014 à 13:18 (UTC) La Team Je pensais à un truc; il y a des rangs dans la Team? Ou mise à part toi, personne n'en a? Valoon/Val avril 15, 2014 à 14:17 (UTC) Ah je vois xd, et qui sont tes lieutenants? Valoon/Val avril 15, 2014 à 14:28 (UTC) Franchement, avoir un disciple me dit pas trop ^^ J'ai l'impression que ça fait "supèrieur" si tu vois ce que je veux dire x). Au passage, je te demandais qui était tes "lieutenenants" pour essayer d'améliorer le modèle ;) Valoon/Val avril 15, 2014 à 14:42 (UTC) Regarde, & dit moi ce que tu en penses : Modèle:Stern'squad Valoon/Val avril 15, 2014 à 14:59 (UTC) École Je suis actuellement ¸a l'école XD ! Je t'enverrai un message quand je serai de retour :P avril 15, 2014 à 15:00 (UTC) Alors, récapitulons : *Je mets "Membres d'Elites" juste après toi; avec qui dedans? *Ensuite viens "Lieutenants" avec Moss & Flo *Puis les autres membres. C'est ça? Valoon/Val avril 15, 2014 à 15:08 (UTC) Donc en gros, il n'y a plus besoin de laisser la catégorie "Membres", vu que tout le monde est dans celle de "Membres d'Elite" xD Valoon/Val avril 15, 2014 à 15:17 (UTC) Voilà, modèle refait! Va y jeter un oeil ;) Valoon/Val avril 15, 2014 à 15:26 (UTC) Je sais pas trop si c'est possible... Pour tout te dire, je n'utilise presque jamais les modifications visibles que sur mon compte... Emperor Jarjarkine s'y connait aussi, et utilise beaucoup les personnalisations sur ses propres pages, je te conseille de lui demander, il doit savoir ^^ avril 15, 2014 à 19:26 (UTC) J'ai enfin atteind 500 images !! J'suis assez fiere xd Valoon/Val avril 15, 2014 à 19:44 (UTC) Effectivement, ça c'est depuis que j'ai fais les modèles des pages Epeistes etc, et les images d'épisodes ;) Valoon/Val avril 15, 2014 à 19:49 (UTC) J'y suis ! avril 15, 2014 à 20:50 (UTC) Yep :p mais ya un tuto pour ça maintenant :p Yeah ! ca marche Elle est très jolie :) je trouve les images un poil grandes par rapport au nom mais bon :D c'est toi qui voit ;) a 60 je pense deja ^^ perso pour moi je suis sur du 20 je crois x) donc ouai... 60 deja ca devrait etre assez gros Signature Mets ca à la place de ta signature. 60px|link=User Talk:Stern Ritter 'Stern Ritter 60px|link=Special:Contributions/Stern Ritter ' avril 16, 2014 à 21:56 (UTC) Screenshots Salut Stern ! La personne anglaise que tu m'as envoyée voulait en fait savoir comment tu prenais les images de l'anime, car il trouve qu'elles sont d'excellentes qualité :D En fait, pour l'image qu'il t'as montré, il voulait faire la même, mais sans l'espèce de filigrane sur le côté droit en haut (C'est celle de la chaine japonaise) du coup, il a pas pu prendre ton image, car la règle est très stricte sur le wiki anglais : Pas un seul filigrane (et il existe une version sans le filigrane de la chaine japonaise ^^) Du coup voilà, je te demandes pour lui comment tu les prends ^^ (Tu utilises un logiciel ? tu fais juste une capture d'écran ? A partir de quel fichier de l'épisode tu fais tes screenshots ? (Episode téléchargé, sur Dailymotion, Rutube etc. ?) Bonne journée à toi :P avril 17, 2014 à 12:41 (UTC) Pour Orlumbus, je l'ai fait, par contre Kerry et Kelly, je préfère attendre la version française du manga, parce que je pense qu'ils mettront Kerry, vu que Kelly fait très prénom féminin... Enfin je préfère attendre le manga quoi, je pense que c'est mieux, non ? Parce que pour Orlumbus, c'est sûr, mais pour Kelly/kerry... Aucune certitude... Enfin comme tu veux, si tu veux, je le fais quand même ^^ avril 17, 2014 à 13:37 (UTC) Mdr justement j'étais en train de l'enregistrer ;) Ps: je sais pas si c'est à cause du modèle ou alors tu as oublié de signer mdr Mdr je prend ça comme une réussite :P Salut Jeune Maître ! Je suis sur un projet ^^ J'aimerais savoir si tu est Pour ou Contre ^^ Il y a déjà Dohv et Manu Qui sont Pour ^^ Alors : Mon Projet et de mettre des Diapo sur plusieurs épisodes ^^ Et Sur les Diapo mettre les images Clés de l'épisode. Seul Problème vu le nombres d'épisodes (641 pour l'instant) et qu'on va dire qu'à chaque diapo il y aura une moyenne de 5 images, cela ferrais 3205 images en plus, et j'ai justement entendu dire qu'il y avait trop d'images sur le wiki par rapport au wiki anglais. Mais bon ça pourrais apporter de l’esthétique à ces pages car elles n'ont pas d'images ^^ Et bien sûr cela ne se fera pas sur tout les épisodes ^^ Donc qu'en pense-tu ? Pour Ou Contre ? ^^ [[User:Mihawk_Moha|'Mihawk']] http://sournoishack.com/uploads/reduit1581190673Capture_du_2014_04_05_12_33_24.png [[User talk:Mihawk_Moha|'Moha']] avril 20, 2014 à 21:40 (UTC)Mihawk Moha Mise à Jour Salut Stern ! Ça va et toi ? Oui, je pense que nous pouvons nous permettre de mettre à jour les pages concernées, étant donné que nous avons plus de la moitié des pages du chapitre. Bon, on ne peut que se fier aux images, mais on a déjà quelques informations importantes ! Yosh stern, j'aimerais une réponse claire nette et précise ! Team Image ou pas ? (t'as flippé hein ! mdr) bref c juste que je fais le topic et vu que tu était pas forcément fixé j'attend ta réponse ^^ PS : ton avatar, Bleu et Noir sur fond Bleu... Pourquoi pas ;D avril 21, 2014 à 14:34 (UTC) Evidemment :) Maj --> tout ce qui est en rapport avec le chapitre sortit ^^ avril 21, 2014 à 14:42 (UTC) OK ! (je m'en doutais mais a un point mdr) en effet tkt ^^ je te tiendrais au courant pour le topic :) avril 21, 2014 à 14:52 (UTC) ok stern j'attendrais alors :) avril 23, 2014 à 15:12 (UTC) Si tu juges que ce que j'ai fais hier est convenable oui ^^ Tu peux la revérouiller, j'en suis à: '"Bloc C : Lucy et la Bataille Royale !!!"' Je vais aller manger je te préviens cet après-midi quand je pourrais reprendre :) Yo stern, je te contacte juste pour te dire que de un, tu es plus motiver que moi pour mettre le modèle batailles sur les pages mdr mais que cependant je pense que Garder le grand titres Batailles principales est utile ^^ avril 24, 2014 à 12:11 (UTC) Bah en fait sans le titre... je trouve que ca delimite pas assez x) oui j'avais vu mdrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr tu gère ! :D je vais voir le probleme ca m'est deja arriver, t'a zappé deux |} a la fin ducoup le modèle ne se "ferme" pas ^^ pour la box c'est ok suffit de rajouter "| champion =" normalement ça marche pour Abdullah and co je m'y met ! avril 24, 2014 à 12:24 (UTC) ah oui mince... attend t'a utiliser quel box ? la char ou la île ? avril 24, 2014 à 12:34 (UTC) Normal alors x) je vais transfere ca sur l'ile, javais mis sur la char... avril 24, 2014 à 12:37 (UTC) j'ai fait un exmple sur la page central fighting club :) avril 24, 2014 à 12:53 (UTC) nan mais le truc c que en fait, j'avais rajouter Champion a la Char Box et non pas a la Îles Box x) ducoup j'ai transferé ça avril 24, 2014 à 12:57 (UTC) tkt :D je vais toute repasser :) quand je tomberais dessus je rajouterais simplement :) c'est pas urgent urgent non plus :) avril 24, 2014 à 13:09 (UTC) ok compte sur moi :D (si je voit le message assez rapidement quand meme mdr ) avril 24, 2014 à 13:21 (UTC) Salut ! J'ai fini d'écrire la section histoire de la page de Vivi (il reste surement des fautes, je les corrige au plus vite). Mais le problème c'est qu'il n'y à aucune image et a vrai dire je sais pas comment faire. On m'as donc dit de m'adresser à toi pour que tu mettes les images si tu veux bien. Sinon tant pis je me débrouillerais autrement. Merci d'avance :) --Azpp (discussion) avril 24, 2014 à 16:21 (UTC)Azpp--Azpp (discussion) avril 24, 2014 à 16:21 (UTC) Yo mentor tu pourrais venir aider sur snk ? Le nombre de visite a baisser de 3k stp on a besoin de toi Salut, c juste que je sais que la majorité du temps c toi qui t'occupe de la page de l'arc et que c toi qui aime bien verouiller ce genre de page :p avril 25, 2014 à 15:29 (UTC) Parce que Azpp avait vu 2 3 fautes, que j'avais pas la tete a modifier cela x) et qu'il avait dit qu'il noterais les erreurs plus tard. E la debloquant il peut tout faire d'un coup :) avril 25, 2014 à 15:33 (UTC) Non mais juste hum corriger des fautes ou genre traduire les chapitres ébauches du wiki et les remplir. Ex: Le chapitre 2 est une ébauche tu clique sur le lien englais et tu traduit le truc englais sur le wiki francais. Je m'occuperai du reste ok ? Ou alors, ajouter des liens inexistant, corriger des fautes ou ect. ok ? Merci :) avril 25, 2014 à 15:44 (UTC) Haha rien que ne me vienne en tete :p avril 25, 2014 à 15:54 (UTC) Salut Stern, Désolé j'ai pas pu venir sur le tchat. Du coup je suis dispo donc Go tchat xD ^^' [[User:Mihawk_Moha|'Mihawk']] http://sournoishack.com/uploads/reduit1581190673Capture_du_2014_04_05_12_33_24.png [[User talk:Mihawk_Moha|'Moha']] avril 25, 2014 à 16:27 (UTC)Mihawk Moha Désolé j'ai pas pu me connecter cette après midi pour l'arc :/ C'est bon, je pense avoir finis de corriger la page ! :) Tu me piques mon boulot là!! :( Valoon/Val avril 27, 2014 à 10:37 (UTC) Laisse moi faire celui-là ça fait un bail que j'en ai pas fais xd Valoon/Val avril 27, 2014 à 10:40 (UTC) Voilà je crois que c'est bon, j'ai mis les truc importants ! Si tu veux ajouter des choses vas-y :) Merci ! xd Valoon/Val avril 27, 2014 à 11:14 (UTC) Salut, y'a pas de quoi :) Quand à l'épisode d'aujourd'hui, 1/4 c'était du preview --' mdr Ps: si t'as besoin d'aide pour les images concernant la page de l'arc Dressrosa dit le moi Pas de soucis de mon coté :) Images Floues Salut Stern ! Ça va et toi ? Non, je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention mais c'est "normal" je crois, c'est un bug étendu sur tous les Wikia. Je te donne le lien de la discussion sur le Wikia des communautés : * Questions sur les images Et ils le disent ici aussi, dans les messages : * Informations Donc tout cela devrait passer de lui-même ou avec la prochaine mise à jour ! C'est comme pour les avatars, chez certains contributeurs, je vois leur image en taille très réduite. Bref, j'espère avoir répondu à ta question ! avril 27, 2014 à 14:35 (UTC) J'espère que le problème sera réglé rapidement alors ! avril 27, 2014 à 15:17 (UTC) Salut, nickel et toi ? je pense que oui... concretement tout peut etre "upgradé" par le Haki de l'armement ^^ avril 28, 2014 à 16:47 (UTC) Ah oui pas bete pour les sondage :) faudrait demander a mugi... honnetement c pas mon truc x) pour Vergo pourquoi pas... mais le maitrisait-il? :p avril 28, 2014 à 16:53 (UTC) a cause du metallium ? pourquoi pas, mais il en faut un sacrement puissant car avant ellipse celui "normal" de blueno n'avait pas resisté a Sanji... et puis je pense qu'il l'aurait remarqué ^^ moi, Armement *-* c'est la classe le noircissement des avant bras mdr et toi ? avril 28, 2014 à 17:03 (UTC) Bonjour Cap'taine, today It's my birthday :D ❀ 'Super.Chopper-Man ' ❀ avril 29, 2014 à 05:32 (UTC) Salut Stern ! ^^ Tu peut venir sur le tchat ? ^^ Merci ! '[[User:Mihawk_Moha|'Mihawk']] http://sournoishack.com/uploads/reduit1581190673Capture_du_2014_04_05_12_33_24.png [[User talk:Mihawk_Moha|'Moha']] avril 29, 2014 à 15:58 (UTC)Mihawk Moha''' Ton Profil Signature Coucou j'organise un concours de signatures. Tout est expliqué ici http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_utilisateur:Flo121297/Concours_de_Signature [[User:Flo121297|'Flo']] ]]| 45px|link= }}[[User talk:Flo121297|'121297']] mai 2, 2014 à 16:07 (UTC) Oui mdr j'ai vu sur le fil de la Team Gorosei comme quoi il fallait les mettre, j'ai pas voulu m'y inscrire mais j'ai voulu aider en les mettants. J'ai du faire environ 80 pages si ce n'est pas plus mdr Je préfère ta nouvelle signature à l'ancienne ;) Essaye l'écriture en Rose (a la dofla) ou en noir pour voir comment ça fait Yo Stern! Tu as été sur quel site pour regarder l'épisode? Parce que j'en ai trouvé un en VOSTA, mais la qualité est à chier x) Valoon/Val mai 4, 2014 à 10:26 (UTC) Salut ca va et toi ? Je prend l'épisode et je te fais ça :) Merci, pour Dofla, c'est également quand il stop la météorite ? Ah d'accord. Ta signature passe pas inaperçue xD Valoon/Val mai 4, 2014 à 15:03 (UTC) rightJe sais pas où le mettre donc tiens mdr Mdr ;) Help Jeune maitre peux tu venir sur le tchat stp j'ai 2, 3 trucs a te demander [[User:Flo121297|'Flo']] ]]| 45px|link= }}[[User talk:Flo121297|'121297']] mai 4, 2014 à 17:29 (UTC) haha je suis dans exactement le meme cas que toi... ahlala on avance plus et j'ai plus envie perso bref concernant les team disons que pour l'instant le système n'a pas de probleme majeur mais reste a mettre a l'epreuve puisque peu de modif sont faites ^^ mai 8, 2014 à 09:54 (UTC) Pour le coup... j'ai même pas la force de te retenir ^^ j'espère tout de même que c'est juste un coup de blues pour toi comme pour moi ^^ mai 8, 2014 à 09:58 (UTC) j'avoue ^^ c'est peut etre vrai... moi en fait j'ai autre chose a faire x) je passe de temps a autre mais l'envie m'en prend pas vraiment. Faut dire qu'en ce moment je suis déprimé... x) ahla bref deja je sais meme pas si les pages des persos du nouveau chapitre ont été mises a jour... mai 8, 2014 à 10:07 (UTC) Ohhh :( dans la rubrique Annonces je suppose... il faut une fin a tout mais bon x) mai 8, 2014 à 10:23 (UTC) Coup de blues Oih oih oih les gars ! C'est quoi ce petit délire sur le coup de blues ? (Eh oui, je poste le même message sur la page de Manu, comme si j'allais m'amuser à en faire un différent pour vous deux hahaha !) Bref, entre l'un qui veut partir, et l'autre qui se lasse, c'est quoi votre souci les mecs ?! Je vais vous donner mon conseil pour vivre vieux : faites ce que vous voulez ! Bon, évidemment, les autres ne doivent pas le savoir ni m'écouter parce que sinon, le Wikia va vite se transformer en foire mais il faut que vous arrêtiez de vous prendre la tête ! Si je viens ici, c'est parce que c'est drôle ! Je m'amuse bien, j'insulte les gens, je les éjecte, et de temps en temps, pour garder une bonne image, je fais une ou deux modifications utiles et tout le monde se dit "'tain, il n'est pas encore mort le vieux, j'aimerais prendre sa place mais ce bon salaud est coriace" (oui, je fais également de la poésie). Je sais que nous avons des responsabilités, que nous devons montrer l'exemple et tout le bazar qui va avec mais sincèrement, il y a plus important. Nous sommes plusieurs administrateurs, j'ai toujours trouvé que c'était une meilleure idée que de tout laisser sur les épaules de quelques "élus". Par conséquent, il faut en profiter et arrêter de vous mettre autant de pression, c'est malsain ! Vous ne voulez pas modifier aujourd'hui ? Eh bien ne faites rien, allez sur le chat et vous irez mieux demain ! Modifiez un truc qui vous plaît et faites-le parce que vous en avez envie, et non pas par dépit. Il faut continuer de faire confiance aux contributeurs de ce Wikia, il y en a des excellents qui n'attendent que de nous montrer leurs talents ! Les autres générations reprennent le flambeau, ils vont raviver la flamme et la nôtre aussi ! (Je ne crois pas en cette phrase mais je la trouvais opportune dans cette situation.) En somme, changez de philosophie : je n'en fais qu'à ma tête, je fais ce que je veux et je reste m'amuser avec cette bande de joyeux lurons ! Morale de ce texte : Ne jamais faire confiance à Mugi mais écouter tout de même ce qu'il a à dire. Deuxième morale : Regardez comme il tient à vous : il aurait pu faire un bot si vous partiez tous les deux mais il préfère que vous restiez, quitte à devoir reprendre le débat plus tard. mai 8, 2014 à 10:27 (UTC) Coucou ! Alors comme ça, tu t'en vas ?! :'( T'avais pas déjà dit ça y'a quelques temps ? :p J'espère que tu passeras quand même donner de tes nouvelles de temps en temps, ein ! Concernant le fait que je ne modifie plus... J'en ai tout simplement plus envie x). J'ai hésité à partir aussi il y a quelques semaines, mais je prends plaisir à créer ma rubrique sur les scans tous les mercredis, donc ça m'a fait rester :) du coup je vérifie l'activité du wiki vite fait, je viens sur le tchat, je fais mon topic... Mais bon, à part ça... J'ai vraiment plus la motivation de modifier... x) Bref, j'espère qu'on se parlera quelquefois, quand même ! Ou même que tu te décides à rester ! Salut Stern ! ^^ Tu peut venir le tchat ? Merci ! ^^ [[User:Mihawk_Moha|'''Mihawk]] http://sournoishack.com/uploads/reduit1581190673Capture_du_2014_04_05_12_33_24.png [[User talk:Mihawk_Moha|'Moha']] mai 10, 2014 à 11:54 (UTC)Mihawk Moha''' Brigade Tiens regarde ce forum stp et donne ton avis http://fr.fan-fiction-one-piece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:416 [[User:Flo121297|'Flo']] ]]| 45px|link= }}[[User talk:Flo121297|'121297']] mai 10, 2014 à 17:02 (UTC) Stern tu peut venir sur le tchat ? Un petit truc à te demander ! Speed xD [[User:Mihawk_Moha|'''Mihawk]] http://sournoishack.com/uploads/reduit1581190673Capture_du_2014_04_05_12_33_24.png [[User talk:Mihawk_Moha|'Moha']] mai 10, 2014 à 17:06 (UTC)Mihawk Moha''' Mdr justement je venais de te le dire sur le wiki stern, Pas de soucis en plus j'ai un nouveau logiciel pour les gifs que j'aimerai essayer :) Free Video to Gif converter NOn même pas tu as juste à mettre a partir de quel temps jusqu'a quel temps à partir de la vidéo et il se charge du travail, il est super si seulement je pouvais importer ces satannés Gif ! http://www.01net.com/telecharger/windows/Multimedia/encodeurs_et_decodeurs/fiches/116512.html Non lui il utilise Photoshop je crois Toujours pas :/ Oui, et ça arrete pas de charger et parfois il me dise aucun fichier choisi :/